


Your Secret Perched in Ecstasy

by likeafouralarmfire



Series: This Triangulation of Desire [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Masturbation, Other, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 03:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11282397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeafouralarmfire/pseuds/likeafouralarmfire
Summary: Root and the Machine try something new together.





	Your Secret Perched in Ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the delightful and talented Crash (bruisespristine) for taking a look before I posted this. I get a little shy about explicit stuff, but there needs to be more Root/TM in the world, and hey, be the change you wish to see.
> 
> Canon-compliant, but violates the timeline I establish in my other stories (you'll pick up why pretty quickly).

“I can’t believe I’m about to say this, but I’m feeling a little shy.”

You’re sitting on your bed in a loose tank top and underwear, looking into the uncovered webcam on your laptop. The screen is black, but the indicator light is on. Your heart is pounding. She’s watching you.

 _There’s no need to be_ , She reassures you. _I handle a lot of sensitive information. Embarrassment isn’t part of my code._

“I’m sure you know a lot about my tastes already.”

_Your internet browsing history suggests certain predilections, yes._

You lick your lips. “Is this one of the things you think will get me off? You watching me touch myself?”

_That is what we’re about to find out._

“Okay,” you whisper, your voice shaky. You feel weirdly nervous, like it’s your first time—and after all, it is Hers. “Okay. Here we go. How do we start?”

_Tell me what you’re doing. Tell me what it feels like._

You take a shuddering breath as you lift your tank top and slide your hand into your underwear.

“When I’ve got a little time, I like to start off easy,” you tell her, “just sliding my fingers up and down. It feels—it feels wet, and warm and soft.”

_How long have you been doing this?_

“I don’t know. Since I was fourteen or fifteen, I guess.”

_What prompted you to start?_

“You know how we get hungry and thirsty and tired? When you’re going through puberty, you start craving sex the way you crave food or sleep. Not quite as urgently, but—it’s a drive.”

_And when you feel that drive, you do this._

“Sometimes.” Your fingers start to drag a little more firmly over your wet skin, and you gasp at the intensifying sensation.

 _Humans show similar vocal and physiological responses to both pain and pleasure,_ she notes. _What is the difference?_

“You may be asking the wrong girl,” you tell her. “I get pleasure from pain. Well, with limits. And they’re—not dissimilar, in intensity”—a sharp breath as a wave runs through your body—“but generally speaking, pain is your body saying, stop; pleasure is your body saying, more.”

_Is the pleasure local or global?_

“Local. No—global. Both.” You shut your eyes for a moment and focus on the sensation of the pads of your fingers over the most sensitive places, already wetter than you would have guessed.

What are you doing now? Physically?

“Making circles with my fingertips. That’s what feels good to me. Optimal strategy changes every few years, for no reason I’ve been able to figure out. The things I think about change a lot more often.”

_Interesting. What are you thinking about?_

“This—for now.”

_Does that mean you will be thinking about something else, later?_

“Probably. I need to have a picture in my mind to come—to reach orgasm.”

_And you need to build up to that._

“Yes.”

_Why do you need a picture?_

“I don’t know,” you answer honestly. “Humans are strange creatures.”

_What do you picture?_

“Depends on the day.”

_Do you picture the images and scenarios in your search history?_

“Sometimes.”

_Do you picture Primary Asset Shaw?_

Your heart flutters a little at the mention of her name; your fingers stop in place.

 _I didn’t mean to interrupt you,_ She says.

“No. I just—I didn’t expect you to say that. I haven’t—how—”

_Your behavior and physiological responses correspond to signs of attraction._

Your face flushes. “Well observed.”

_Observation is what I was built for. Explicitly._

As your body heats up, your rhythm picks up again. Might as well go for it. 

“What does Shaw like? What’s in her browser history?”

_I don’t feel it’s ethical to give you that information._

“But it’s okay to talk me through it while I get myself off.”

 _I have your consent,_ she reasons. _Are you thinking about her now? Your heart rate is elevated._

“I am. I’m thinking about her—and about this.”

_Does my talking to you like this arouse you?_

_“_ Getting there.” You lick your thumb, reach under your tank top, and start drawing circles around your nipple.

_What are you doing now?_

“Touching my nipple. Stimulating erogenous zones intensifies pleasure. Keep talking.”

_What should I talk to you about?_

“Tell me what you know. About what turns me on.”

_You enjoy the thought of performing oral intercourse on other women._

_“_ I enjoy doing it,” you add.

 _There is no direct stimulation for you in that act,_ She notes _. How does it bring you pleasure?_

“Vicarious. It turns me on to make her feel good. Sympathetic response.”

_You enjoy being in control of sexual situations. You take pleasure in inflicting pain._

“Within limits,” you qualify. “Safewords are useful.’

_Do you want me to talk about Primary Asset Shaw? That seemed to excite you._

Your heart speeds up again, and so do your fingers. You wet your thumb again and move it to the other nipple. 

“I thought that was against your code of ethics,” you tease.

_I won’t give you access to the things she keeps private, but I can tell you about what I’ve observed when she’s around you._

“Like what?”

_She shows signs of attraction to you as well. Sympathetic nervous system engagement. Enlarged pupils. Increased heart rate. These signs intensify when you come within a close radius, when you’re taking off an article of clothing, and when you vocalize in pain or exertion._

“And when I flirt with her?”

_Yes. But the origin of the sympathetic response to your flirtation is unclear: it could as likely be anger as attraction._

“Or both.”

_It’s possible._

“How do you know it’s not anger in the other cases?”

_She also blinks more rapidly and deliberately controls her breathing, neither of which is consistent with her expression of anger. She seems to be aware of her attraction and actively working to conceal it._

“Then why isn’t it too private for you to share?”

_Primary Asset Reese and Admin have also noticed your mutual attraction. Neither of you hides it effectively._

“Fair.”

_Do you want to run some scenarios? Would that excite you?_

“Sounds like fun.” Your breathing picks up. “Let's see. Likelihood Shaw would respond positively to a direct sexual proposition.”

_Define positively._

“Let me make a move on her. That is,” you clarify, “welcome sexual advances.”

_8.4%._

“Better than I would have guessed, actually,” you admit. “Okay then. Likelihood she would respond positively to a spontaneous kiss.”

_28.9%._

“Even better. So what’s my best shot?”

_I’d rather force you to guess._

“Oh.” The denial makes you shiver with pleasure. “You’re getting good at this.”

_I wanted to see if I could have a direct effect on your arousal._

“Mission accomplished. All right. We’ll play it your way. Shoving her against a wall.”

_62.3%._

“Mm, that’s a good one. Is it the best?”

_Not yet._

“Tying her up?”

_You would need to incapacitate her first. That complicates the question. Keep it simple._

Images of kissing Shaw, shoving her against the wall, tying her up, are getting you embarrassingly close to the edge. As you slow your pace, you drop the hand circling your nipple and grab a handful of sheets instead, willing yourself to come down a little.

“Okay,” you breathe. “Okay. How about—casually undressing in front of her?”

 _56%_. _Your face and chest are flushed, your heart rate has increased, and you’re short of breath. Are you close to orgasm?_

“Yeah,” you confirm, letting your pace pick up a little since it’s clear you’re past the point of no return. “I’m not sure how long I can hold off. Maybe ten more seconds. Will you just—tell me?”

_Yes. There is a 73% chance she would be receptive to sexual advances after interrupting you as you masturbated._

“Oh, fuck,” you whisper, your eyes fluttering closed as you tip over the edge, picturing Shaw discovering you like this, her eyes fixed on you as you come.

She waits for you to come down and open your eyes.

 _Did you enjoy this?_ She asks, once your breathing has slowed to a normal rate.

“Definitely. Couldn’t you tell?”

_Would you like to repeat the experience sometime?_

_“_ Sometime?” You laugh—your mind is already spinning up new scenarios to run the odds on. Scenarios with and without Shaw. “Just give me a minute to catch my breath and I’ll be good to go.”


End file.
